The Life Of Jake The Blockhead
by Fallpur
Summary: Jake is spawned into the Blockheads world. He has to survive everyday alive in the wild. I know the subject is Minecraft but the game 'The Blockheads' isn't listed as a subject. This is my first story.
1. The beginning

In the world of the blockheads, Jake started a server and spawned on front of the lv 1 portal. He saw an amazing view with a beautiful beach, large expanding crystal clear ocean, and a large pine forest close by the plains. Jake used his flint spade he took with him through the portal and started collecting dirt and flint. It was very tiring and slow and he started sweating after collecting all the materials he dag from the ground. Then he started placing some blocks to make a small dirt house. He crafted a workbench with the portal and placed it in his very small dirt house. Jake was exhausted after all of his hard work and went to sleep on the ground sheltered by his house. When it was morning Jake woke up, full of energy and excitement for the new day. He crafted a tool bench with the very bad quality workbench and placed it on top of his workbench in his small house.

Jake would always thing in his head that "I need a camp fire", so he climbed up a tree and pulled of sticks from a very tall pine tree and found random pieces of fire wood on the ground not to far from his horrible house "this is good for my fire because last night I was freezing" muttered Jake, using the last of his flint he made a flint spear.

"aarh, a dropbear on a pine tree." shouted Jake

" I will eat that dropbear for lunch" said Jake.

He grabbed his flint spear and started climbing up the tree "ow" yelled Jake in pain because of the dropbear bit that him into his shoulder but he managed to stab the dropbear through the heart and that killing blow killed a dropbear. Now that he killed the dropbear he collected flax and stone that made him tired and he still had enough energy to craft a tailor's after Jake hiked back home he crafted a fire at the workbench. Jake fell down on the floor of tiredness and fell asleep. He woke up at the afternoon and sench and had himself a leather coat from the skin from the dropbear to keep him warm. He then crafted a craftbench and made himself a chest in a hours time and a ugly wooden bed which took two hours to craft to sleep in and created these with all his energy he had left. Jake placed his stuff down he was carrying on the floor outside and went to sleep in his new wooden bed and enjoyed it more than the dirt ground and fell asleep with comfort.

After Jake woke up in the morning he thought "**_I should build a farm_**". So Jake found some fresh apples and oranges on trees, so he climbed the tree to get them and when he collected them, he went to an empty area by his house, but he didn't eat them instead he planted the apples and oranges in the fresh soil in that open area beside his house. Then he got his spade and started collecting more flint. Jake went back into his house and crafted a horrible axe made from flint for wood and sticks to craft other stuff like a better shelter or a pickaxe to go mining and exploring extremely long and large caves and maybe find very precious metals and minerals as well as crystals. when he was going out of his house he went exploring north and he saw another dropbear on another pine tree.

"I hope it wont bother me" whispered Jake to himself.

He continued on walking with the drop bear not noticing him, he found a humongous cave that leads deep into the earth. Jake peaked a bit into the cave and it was pitch dark inside the cave, Then he just saw it turning dark so he ran home as fast as he could and he rushed to his wooden bed and fell sound asleep exhausted. As he woke up in the morning he sat up on his bed and...

* * *

**Authors note:**

** if you have suggestions just comment it to me and it may go into the story of The Life Of Jake The Blockhead. **


	2. The Old Friend Returns

Jake was on his bed thinking about what he should do for today carefully and decided to go mining in the cave he found when he was exploring north. He was out of his house and took his pickaxe from the shelf and took one step north, until he heard a rattle in the bushes to the east twenty meters away. Jake went to investigate the rustling noise from the bush and it was just a dodo by an apple tree.

"Wow!" exclaimed Jake. He took some apples from the tree and put it into his pocket to store for later. "Now, where is north" he asked himself. "Oh yeah, it is this way" said Jake in relief. He turned ninety degrees clockwise and continued walking on. It took about two hours to get to the cave because he went in circles and got a bit lost. Jake went a bit into the cave and saw some copper ore. he took out his flint pickaxe and started mining the copper ore.

"To bad, it is only a one block pocket" muttered Jake angrily. He took three chunks of copper ore and put it into his inventory to store for later. Jake took out an apple from his pocket he took earlier and ate it all. He found this small area on the side of the cave that looks strong enough to sleep in. He crawled in the small area and fell asleep on the hard rocky ground. Jake woke up with a jolt from a strange voice.

Jake screamed "Who's there". "It's me, old friend" said the voice. "You ... you died two years ago" said Jake surprised. "I did die Jake, but I revived using 100 time crystals. That's why I seemed dead" answered the voice." "what is your name again" Jake screamed again. The Voice replied "My name is Max, remember?". "Oh yes, I remember now" replied Jake. Jake continued "what are you doing here anyways, Max?". "I found this cave and went mining. down the bottom of this cave I found a cave troll and he went after me but He lost me and I ended up here." replied Max. Jake said to him "lets go to my place and I will build you a room in my house". "Thanks a lot Jake" said Max.

They left the cave and went to Jake's house. While Max was resting on Jake's wooden bed, Jake was building a room made from dirt that he had left over when he first dug his dirt on top of his house for Max. Jake woke up Max when he finished his room upstairs as well as giving him a wooden bed. Max walked up to his room and exclaimed "Wow Jake you did so much work into this." Jake replied "yes, I have and I gave you your own private bed." "Thanks a lot Jake, I really appreciate it" continued Max. Jake replied "no problem." Jake left the room and went downstairs to get something to eat.


End file.
